Prepare for the weird
by Muffinzelda
Summary: "There's something else if you've got five minutes…" Set during Wild Justice, this is a glimpse at one of the most poignant Robson moments that the audience didn't get to see. Warm and fuzzy missing scene!


Disclaimer: This story is for fan purposes only. The characters and the first two lines of dialogue are property of their respective owners (not me!) and are used here without permission.

* * *

Inspector Robbie Lewis was sitting on the outdoor terrace at a café alone. He was waiting for a pathologist who was extraordinarily busy these days. The knot in his stomach was proof that it was more than that, though. He was anxious to tell her something- something that had nothing to do with their current case.

Soon, Dr Laura Hobson bustled onto the scene. "Prepare for the weird, Robbie." Oh, he was preparing all right. He had received quite a surprise recently- but Hobson didn't know that yet. She continued full-steam ahead, barely having time to sit down as she delivered the latest bizarre twist from her post-mortem analysis. Her mission accomplished, Hobson turned to leave just as quickly as she had arrived.

Lewis stopped her as she tried to break away. "There's something else if you've got five minutes." Intrigued, she sat back down. He waved over the waiter and ordered her a coffee. "I got some news."

"Nothing life-altering, I hope."

"It is, actually." He then grew quiet and mumbled something unintelligible with some degree of gravity. Panic seized her as she suddenly realized that he had been getting his affaires in order. The last time they'd spoken, she'd noticed his pamphlet on organ donation and he'd spoken of preparing a will. She prompted him gingerly. "What is it, Robbie? You're not ill, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I said…" his voice faltered, though, as he finished his thought. A lorry drove by at that precise moment and Hobson failed to decipher his idiomatic Geordie once again.

"I'm afraid I still couldn't make that out, Robbie. Someone was mauled by a bear?"

"Not a bear, woman! A bairn! I'm going to be a grandfather!" He blurted out, this time without any inhibition.

She was so relieved that her face broke out into a wide smile. "That's… wonderful! It's Lyn, isn't it? That's why she wants you to get your affaires in order!"

"Aye." He was still unsure of himself, but he started to smile in return. "A bairn!" he chuckled as he said it again.

"You had me worried for a minute there. That's more like it, now. I haven't seen you smile like that in ages. Maybe ever."

"It just feels good to finally tell someone."

"What, you mean you haven't told anyone yet?"

Lewis shrugged bashfully, and Hobson realized that he must be missing his late wife terribly.

"Well, then, I'm honoured to be the first. But I'm surprised you didn't tell James. I thought you two were of one mind."

"That's just it; I don't know how to tell him."

"Afraid he's going to tease you senseless about getting old?"

"Nah, that's what I've got you for," he said quasi-flirtatiously. He lingered over that thought before continuing more seriously. "Our Lyn's got it in her head that I should retire and move to Manchester."

"Would you be happy trading in the handcuffs for nappy pins?"

"Don't know how I feel about it. I'd like to help her with the wee one, but I'm afraid I'd only be in the way. And then there's James. He could make Inspector if I go."

"Mmm, I don't see him working with anyone else, though. Do you think he's ready?"

"Mentally? Yeah, he was born ready. But emotionally? He still lets cases get to him personally. If I could just have a few more years with him, toughen him up a little…"

"But James needs to work through that on his own. And you can't stay forever. If CID's offered the right incentive for you to take early retirement…"

"What side are you on here?"

_Don't go, Robbie. _ She thought, as she struggled to remain objective. "You need to do whatever's best for you. Lyn and James will understand whatever you decide." She lowered her voice. "So will I." She said it ever so subtly, but there it was. She told Robbie Lewis that she too was a stakeholder in his future.

"Thanks, Laura."

"Thank _you_, Robbie."

"For what? You're the one listening to me worries once again."

"Thank you for reminding me about the miracle of life when I all can think about are corpses." Laura stood up from her chair, went next to him and held her arms out. He sat there not sure what to do. "Come here, Robbie," she prompted. He stood up and stepped into her waiting hug.

In that moment, he found all that he had been missing. The void he'd felt earlier when he'd been to the cemetery to tell Val they'd be grandparents was filled. It wasn't the same, of course, but it was good to hold someone and be held in return.

Hobson broke their embrace to kiss Lewis on the cheek. "Congratulations!"

Lewis started to put his life in perspective after the discussion with Hobson. Prepare for the weird, she'd said. Indeed, how did this young copper from Newcastle end up a Detective Inspector in elitist Oxford? Easy: he fell in love with Val and he stayed. But Val was gone now, so what rooted him to Oxford? Mentoring James, charming Laura, and loving every minute of it- no matter how grim the details of the case. Love made him stay in Oxford once, and though he briefly entertained the idea of moving to Manchester, love would make him stay again.

* * *

Author Note: A companion piece to this story, Gone Bananas, appears under the M filter. Enjoy!


End file.
